The Lost World a mudança
by NinaMakea
Summary: Poderia o mundo acabar? Seria o fim? Sim, mas do fim poderá surgir um novo começo
1. No Coração da Tempestade

**No coração da Tempestade (parte 2)**

**Declaração: **Todas as personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions. Por outras palavras, não me pertencem e como tal não farei uso comercial delas.

* * *

_A luz invadia a casa da árvore e se espalhava, primeiramente pelo planalto e progressivamente pelo resto do planeta. Enquanto isso, a alma de Verónica seguia o mesmo esquecimento que resto das coisas. Se ela pudesse raciocinar sobre o que se estava a passar, iriam lhe surgir mais dúvidas do que as que sentiu quando viu Finn desaparecer-lhe em frente dos olhos. Não que ela estivesse alheia ao que estava a ocorrer ao seu redor, só que a sua percepção naquele momento era limitada. Que pensaria ela ao certo? Não há como saber. No entanto, é provável que julgasse que o Mundo estaria perto do seu FIM._

* * *

_Enquanto Verónica segurava o Trion, tudo se tornava energia. A matéria não havia deixado de existir mas confundia-se, reagrupava-se e moldava-se, criando assim uma transformação na Terra e na Vida._

_Por fim, o tempo e o espaço voltou à sua ordem natural. Não sem que, para isso, fossem necessárias alterações nessa mesma ordem. E a vida voltou ao seu ritmo, quase indiferente ao que havia acontecido ainda há instantes._

_-Verónica, minha querida, você está bem? – falou Challenger com ar preocupado_

_- Challenger? Bem, eu…bom, dói-me um pouco a cabeça mas estou bem – Verónica respondeu, de forma pouco convincente. Na verdade, a menina sentia-se como se um T-Rex lhe tivesse passado por cima. No entanto, pior do que a dor e fraqueza do corpo, era a confusão que reinava na sua cabeça. Ela sabia que coisas haviam acontecido, mudanças que por mais que tentasse não conseguia recordar._

_- Não se preocupe, minha jovem, estou aqui para cuidar de si. Não tarda, ficará completamente restabelecida. Acredite! – Challenger transparecia, ao falar, uma calma e confiança que não correspondiam ao que sentia._

_As horas foram passando enquanto Challenger se revezava entre a preparação de uma infusão de ervas, cozinhar uma sopa e colocar panos húmidos na testa da ainda semi-consciente Verónica. O velho cientista já havia realizado todos os exames e neste momento sabia que o único problema dela era exaustão. Ainda assim, incomodava-o não saber porque estaria tão cansada a sua amiga._

_Enquanto cuidava de Verónica, o nosso querido cientista tentava em vão que o seu pensamento não fosse de encontro do desaparecimento dos amigos._

_~ As ondas devem tê-los afastado de casa, mais do que estávamos à espera, mas já devem estar a voltar. – pensava o_  
_velho senhor tentando recuperar alguma calma de espírito – E se estiver enganado, posso fazer algo? Não! A resposta magoava, por reflectir uma triste verdade. Ele não podia sair para auxiliar os companheiros, quando isso significava deixar Verónica para trás._

_Cansada, como estava, a menina da selva não conseguia despertar-se totalmente embora a preocupação com os seus amigos a levasse a um estado de alerta por entre o seu sono._

_-Challenger?_

_-Sim, minha querida, precisa que lhe traga algo?_

_-Bom, talvez um copo de água –_  
_falou Verónica ao perceber a sua boca seca_

_Ao perceber que o senhor se_  
_levantava para atender o seu pedido, interrompeu-o – Não, por favor, isso tem tempo. Agora, diga-me, os outros já voltaram? Sabe alguma coisa deles? – o seu tom transmitia urgência_

_- Não, minha menina, mas não se preocupe. Vai ver, não tarda estarão de volta e prontos a contar-nos as suas aventuras. - tentava que o seu sorriso trouxesse tranquilidade, não só a Verónica mas também a ele mesmo._

* * *

_Roxton encontrava-se encostado a trás de uma arvore, esperando o melhor momento para atacar novamente. Após ter-se encontrado sem balas, tinha-se atirado à luta, num ataque quase desesperado. No entanto a racionalidade e uma enorme vontade de sobreviver tinham-no levado a recuar. Não morreria sem dar luta, é claro, mas sabia que não tinha hipóteses de vencer esta batalha se não calculasse bem todos os passos._

_-Por favor DEUS, se realmente existes, não permita que nada de mal aconteça com a minha Marguerite.- o pensamento da morena dava-lhe coragem para avançar_

_-É o momento. – pensava Roxton ao ver os conquistadores a aproximarem-se da armadilha improvisada._

_-O que terá corrido mal? – o caçador aproximou-se da armadilha, só para a encontrar intacta – Raios! Onde estarão esses idiotas?_

* * *

_Ao redor de uma área à qual poucos tinham coragem suficiente para se aproximarem, gritos podiam ser claramente ouvidos. Gritos esses que nem as pétreas paredes da gruta podiam abafar, apesar de serem fortes o suficiente para susterem a sua dona._

_Magg sentia-se como se estivesse a viver um sonho, ou seria um pesadelo? A verdade é que sentada no altar, onde momentos antes estivera prestes a ser sacrificada, sentia o corpo ainda a tremer de ansiedade. _

_Tudo tinha sido tão rápido. Ainda não tinha tido tempo de processar a informação, necessária para entender o que havia acontecido. Na verdade, era possível que nunca chegasse a entender por completo os acontecimentos daquele dia._

_A gruta em que se encontrava agora, sentada no altar de pedra, era a mesma para a qual os Druidas a haviam levado? Sim, era a mesma mas numa outra época. Esta era a gruta que tinha conhecido com Roxton, esse pensamento deixava-a aliviada. Significava, não só, que estava de volta à sua época mas que estava próxima do único capaz de a acalmar._

_Passada a estupefacção, a morena encaminhou-se até ao buraco causado pela explosão que agora era a única saída._

_De repente estacou. E tão rapidamente como parou, o seu passo mudou de direcção._

_-Não pode ser! – o tumulo onde deveria estar o corpo da mulher, encontrava-se vazio._

_-Seria EU aquela mulher? Teremos nós mudado o rumo dos acontecimentos? – Marguerite sentia-se confusa e dessa confusão nasceu uma ânsia, crescente, de sair dali. Não, não era por sair dali que estava ansiosa, era por encontrar o único homem que tinha o dom de a acalmar._

_-Onde estará? Estará ele…? Não, ele está vivo e bem. Não pode ser de outra forma. – teve de fazer um esforço para se acalmar, pois a simples ideia de ter perdido Roxton a transtornava._

_~Quando fiquei eu assim, tão dependente deste homem? Logo eu! Eu que sempre fui independente, que sempre soube que estes sentimentos deviam ser evitados! –dizia isto como forma de se convencer mas não estava a surtir qualquer efeito._

_-Porque me parece que, da primeira vez, foi mais fácil sair daqui? – a resposta era simples mas não a expressou em voz alta, não queria ter de enfrentar o facto de que o caçador lhe fazia tanta falta._

_-Raios! – estava a ficar cansada e frustrada, já era a quarta vez que escorregava. Não tinha força para içar-se pelo que estava a tentar trepar mas o resultado tinha, até aí, sido desastroso._

_Encostada à parede, as imagens do dia em que tinham ficado presos naquela gruta sucediam-se. O risco de o pânico a tomar por completo tornava-se eminente pelo que ela tentava, em vão, afasta-lo._

_De repente, a lembrança de Roxton deu-lhe forças renovadas. Trepou até à saída, com um vigor e uma destreza que não imaginava ter. Ao fim de uns minutos estava livre mas o cansaço era tanto que se viu obrigada a deitar-se no chão._

* * *

_~Tenho de a encontrar! – repetia isto como se de um mantra se tratasse._

_Já estava a procurar há horas, ao longo da floresta, e não tinha encontrado uma única pista. Sabia que as descontinuidades a podiam ter levado para qualquer local, nem sequer sabia se ela ainda estaria no planalto._

_~Ela tem que estar aqui, tudo parece ter voltado à normalidade. E ainda tenho de encontrar a Verónica e o Challenger. – de certa forma sentia-se culpado porque, no fundo, sabia que a Magg era a sua prioridade._  
_~Tenho de voltar à casa da árvore! – a ideia era tão lógica, que não sabia porque ainda não o tinha feito. A verdade é que, por algum motivo, sentia que ela não estava lá._

* * *

_~Por quanto tempo vou aguentar? As minhas pernas vão fraquejar, eu sinto que sim. Não podem, tenho de continuar.– a urgência da sua fuga era marcada pelos rugidos dos Raptors que a seguiam e a qualquer momento, a poderiam encurralar._

_~De todos os seres, deste maldito local, tinham de ser estas bestas inteligentes a me perseguir? – este pensamento queria sair em forma de grito mas a sua garganta não emitiu qualquer som, não poderia. Magg tinha recuperado a sua arma mas as balas que tinha não eram suficientes, na verdade, nem sequer seriam úteis naquele momento._

_-Não! – as suas pernas tinham fraquejado, por fim._

_Aninhada a uns metros daqueles dinossauros, começou a disparar. Não, isso não iria evitar a sua morte mas o desespero levava-a a agir. A verdade é que nunca se daria por vencida, a cobardia não era uma característica sua._  
_-Raios! Não posso morrer assim. – tinha ficado sem balas e, no momento, fez a única coisa que podia. Fechou os olhos com toda a força que podia. O barulho dos guinchos, misturado com o de tiros, levou a uma súbita subida da adrenalina que levou a morena a se levantar de um salto._  
_A alegria por se ver viva foi substituída por um sentimento de alerta, ao perceber que a mesma pessoa que matara os dinossauros podia faze-la seguir o mesmo destino desses répteis. _

_A morena estava completamente rígida, com o olhar atento e o peito descompassado. Tentava pensar numa forma de se defender. Se havia algo que tinha aprendido, ao longo da vida, era que nada era mais perigoso do que um humano._

_Parecia que o peito lhe ia sair pela boca a qualquer momento, ao ver aquele homem a se aproximar._

_No local onde estava, com a pouco luz que o entardecer deixava passar entre as árvores, ela não conseguia distinguir as feições do seu salvador. A única coisa da qual tinha a certeza era de que aquele vulto poderia se tornar numa ameaça muito pior que a dos dinossauros._

* * *

Nota:

Antes de mais, gostaria de dizer que sendo a minha primeira fic não estará perfeita mas que conto com todos para melhorar. Não vou pedir que sejam tolerantes, nem que dêem desconto algum, prefiro reviews sinceras mesmo que sem mal. Critiquem muito, ok?

Outra coisa, sei que a maioria dos escritores aqui são brasileiros e, sendo eu portuguesa, é possível que haja palavras que não vos soem bem…qualquer duvida, perguntem.

PS: Espero que tenham gostado e que o demonstrem com muitas reviwes, isso se quiserem continuação hehehe


	2. Um longo caminho

**Antes de começar, quero pedir muitas desculpa pela demora**

**Reviews**

Margueritte: Olá princesa, é verdade que foste a primeira a comentar a minha história. Quando resolvi encurtar ao episódio não pensei que ficasse tão pequeno, devo de admitir. Outra coisa que não me saiu com esperava foi a demora do segunda capitulo, não contava que a net metesse férias lol…problema que já está resolvido…foi só comprar uma pen nova hehehe

Morringhan Higurashi: Menina, gostei da tua sinceridade e frontalidade. Eu sei que o capítulo ficou pequeno mas, embora isso possa desagradar-vos, foi propositado. Na verdade, o original era composto por este e o segundo capítulo juntos mas, depois de escritos, pareceu-me melhor lança-los assim

Towanda: Adorei as tuas críticas. Conforme já tinha dito, o capítulo ficou desse tamanho propositadamente mas espero que este compense. Lamento informar que adoro o casal R&M, pelo que vão entrar muito, mas vou tentar não me centrar demasiado neles

David Soria: David, gracias por todo. Sabes que si he decidido a escribir ha sido porque tu me has incitado a eso, porque has creído en mi cuando yo he dudado. Me han gostado todos tus elogios, aunque me gustaría que hubieras criticado algo porque ni todo está perfecto y tu lo sabes.

Te hecho de menos

Madge Krux: Muito obrigada, linda, por essas palavras de ânimo. Posso-te descansar quanto à demora, não creio que volte a acontecer…nem que tenha de bater em alguém. Isso não quer dizer que vá perder o hábito de criar suspense, uma menina tem de defender a sua imagem de marca hehehe

Mamma Corleone: Bonequinha, o teu atraso foi compensado pelo meu…sem problema : )  
Obrigada pelos elogios, fico mesmo feliz por gostares da forma com escrevo. Quanto à Veronica, ela é forte…sobrevive até mesmo á sopa do Challenger.

* * *

_Não posso parar!_

_Vá lá! Não falta tanto assim. O caminho mais difícil já o percorri. Não vou ... recuso-me a desistir!_

_Dói-me músculos que não recordava ter. Mas, pelo menos, já nem sinto os arranhões e entorses. Sei que quando parar as dores vão voltar, com mais força ainda. Mas isso será um problema para enfrentar mais tarde._

_Olhei mais uma vez para a minha carga. Parece um verdadeiro anjo. Que pensamento! Morfeu faz milagres, isso sim._

_Tenho de me manter forte. Por mim. Por ela. Por todos._

–É bom que aguentes ou juro, por tudo, que te seguirei até ao Inferno. Até porque, se algo te acontecer, alguém me irá assassinar.

_É idiota, bem sei, mas por instantes imaginei que iria ouvir uma gargalhada. Como será possível sentir tanta falta daquilo que, há pouco tempo, tanto me irritava?_

_Mesmo com o meu cérebro a funcionar mais rapidamente que o meu corpo, começava a sentir os efeitos do cansaço. Mesmo tentando manter o ritmo, coerência e foco dos meus pensamentos, sinto-os divagar._

_Ao passar próximo de uma árvore, percebo que não vou aguentar muito mais sem um descanso._

– Estás a ficar pesada, não?!

_Tento rir, ao imaginar a sua expressão, ao me ouvir. Não posso! Ao invés disso, recebo um aperto no coração._

_Até ao momento consegui mantê-la ilesa. Mas continuando assim, quanto mais tempo me restará? Tenho a leve sensação de que os caminhos estão diferentes, o que em nada facilita a minha tarefa._

_Não posso evitar pensar na Profecia. Será mais do que mera lenda? Não tenho tempo para debruçar-me sobre esse tema mas o meu cérebro parece discordar._

_Sei que parar poderá fazer-me perder a força de vontade que ainda me resta. No entanto, os lábios secos da minha protegida decidem por mim._

_Deposito-a do modo mais cuidadoso, que os meus trémulos braços permitem. Procuro aclarar a mente e vasculhar, dentre a muita informação acumulada, até recordar que devo molhar-lhe apenas os lábios. Ela encontra-se desidratada. Culpo-me por não ter percebido antes. Por instantes, a minha consciência alerta-me. _Não o estarás tu também?_Ignoro a insistência dessa incomoda voz. Mas, mesmo assim, decido beber avida e rapidamente._

–Devem faltar 20 minutos, para chegar. Se estou correto, nos meus cálculos. Estamos quase lá. Prometo que poderás dormir depois mas, por agora, podias abrir os olhos.

_Tento abafar um suspiro, e preparo-me para pegá-la novamente, quando os meus olhos se encontram com os dela. Abertos!_


	3. Um mero sonho

Já faz um bom tempo, eu sei.

Aposto que pensaram que vos tinha abandonado. Bom, eu também.

Vamos ver como corre e tentar dar uma continuação a esta história.

PS: O capitulo anterior foi reestruturado também.

* * *

–Poderá este dia melhorar?!

_Sou capturada por druidas que desaparecem, perseguida por Raptors e salva por um homem sem rosto._

–Tudo bem, um dia normal no _Mundo Perdido._

_Não posso evitar o revirar de olhos. Tão pouco consigo segurar e o suspiro que me escapa dos lábios. A_ _ironia costumava me animar._

_Um arrepio percorre-me, enquanto observo a floresta ao seu redor. O local é estranho, assustador e belo. As plantas são altas, de vários tons de verde, roxo e vermelho._

_Alguns raios solares passam entre as largas folhas, tocando as gotas que por elas caem. Por breves momentos penso nos belos diamantes mas, por algum motivo, não me parece uma boa comparação. O brilho da água é quase mágico._

_O bosque está repleto de sons mas não os consigo identificá-los._

_A aparente ausência de predadores, está a deixar-me ansiosa. Odeio o sentimento de "perfeito de mais para ser real"._

_Estou a caminhar pelo que me parecem horas, apesar de entre as copas não conseguir perceber correctamente o movimento do Sol._

_Sinto-me_ exausta! Cada passo me é doloroso, tornando o meu corpo ainda um pouco mais rígido.

_E o que dizer dos meus pensamentos?! Não consigo compreender a minha mente, não parece funcionar correctamente._

_Sinto um medo inexplicável, aumentar em razão proporcional ao avanço do Dia._

_Por mais que andasse, por mais que pensasse, não me ocorria como voltar ao seu Mundo. Não tenho ideia de onde estou. É desesperante! É impossível regressar a Casa._

_Vivi sempre sozinha. Já estive em situação muito piores que esta. Mas imaginar um futuro sem eles..._

_Nem mesmo sob tortura admitiria mas os últimos anos, tornou-me completamente dependente. Dependente daquela disfuncional família._

_Senti uma necessidade atroz, que me estava a devorar, de sair daquele local._ _Há muito aprendi a não ter medo do desconhecido, a enfrentá-lo de cabeça erguida._ _Não consigo deixar de me culpar. Não é possível que, em pouco mais de três anos, me tenha tornado tão dependente daquelas pessoas._

O entardecer estava a transformar-se em noite, pelo que uma decisão tornara-se urgente. Onde iria dormir? Uma escolha que pode parecer supérflua mas que, na verdade, é de primeira necessidade.

Aconchegando-se nas raízes de uma monumental árvore, sentia-se uma criança assustada. Pensar em dormir, naquele local, causava-lhe arrepios.

Sabia que deveriam ter passado várias horas, no entanto, ainda não sentia frio. O ambiente não era quente e húmido, como acontecia no Planalto, mas ameno e agradável.

Não sentia coragem de expressar, nem nos seus mais íntimos pensamentos, o que o seu cérebro parecia querer gritar aos ventos. No entanto, por mais que o tentasse ignorar, sabia que poderia estar a deleitar-se com este belo Bosque. Para tal, bastaria que algum dos seus companheiros estivesse a acompanhá-la.

A noite prometia ser longa, e já mal conseguia conter as ansias de chorar. Na verdade, a luta que havia empreendido contra a tristeza parecia perdida. Como pérolas, as lágrimas começaram a correr pelo seu belo rosto.

De cada vez que o sono parecia apoderar-se do seu corpo, ruídos surgiam para a assustar. Após ter passado horas a tentar acalmar o seu ritmo cardíaco, o cansaço tinha vencido.

Sentia os raios solares tocarem a pele, o que estava a despertá-la. O sentimento de calma, transmitido pelo suave calor, fazia-a desejar não se levantar nunca. Mas, como nada é perfeito, os sons que a rodeavam tornavam-se incomodativos.

Tentara ignorar, como todas as suas forças, os ruídos que preenchiam o ar mas era inútil. Desistindo da luta já perdida, abriu seus grandes olhos.


End file.
